The Mission
by Anisoka548
Summary: Being a Jedi has it's pros and cons. Ahsoka Tano has loved her master since the beginning, but what happens when Anakin takes a mission for two years? Anisoka pairing! Don't like it? Don't read it. No hate please!
1. Assigned

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Padawans.

A Jedi in training, a apprentice to a master, like I am to my master, Anakin Skywalker.

I'm definitely not ready to be a padawan. I want to be, but I've already broken the code.

I am in love with my Master.

We've never discussed this, and I hope we never will... Unless he maybe has the same feelings.

I know I should rid of these feelings, but I just can't...

I have loved him since day one, and I don't know if I really want to stop loving him.

I rolled over in my bed until the sun hit my eyes.

I slowly sat up, rubbed my eyes and stretched.

I heard my comlink beeping, so I reached over to my side table, and answered it.

"Ahsoka, here."

"Morning, Snips."

"Hey, Skyguy."

"So, Council is summoning us. Meet me in the halls in thirty minutes."

"OK, see you there, Master."

I said as I shut off the comlink.

I quickly got dressed and walked out of my room.

I've been the apprentice to Anakin Skywalker for five years. He's become my best friend, and my secret love.

I walked out of my room, and saw my Master waiting for me down the hall.

"Hey, Master."

He turned his head smiled, and nodded as a response to my greeting.

He looked very drowsy today, as if he got no sleep whatsoever. Whatever he did, or what he was thinking about, was definitely still bothering him.

"So, do you have any idea why they called this meeting?"

"Obi-Wan told me that they are building a new Jedi Temple.

"What? They haven't built one in decades."

"Exactly."

We walked up to the council doors, and stopped to wait for them to open.

"They need a few Jedi to protect it as it's being built."

"Maybe this is the official announcement of the Temple?"

"Maybe."

He said as the doors opened.

We walked inside and looked to the Masters.

We bowed and Master Windu started to speak.

"We have chosen you to protect the temple as it's in it's stage of construction."

"The Council is keeping the construction of the temple a secret, and will have only a few trusted Jedi Knights protecting the temple."

Obi-Wan looked proudly at his former padawan as the Master spoke.

"The mission will take at least two years for the temple to be completed."

Anakin's face was saddened as he heard those words.

"Anakin, we would like you to protect the temple."

Obi-Wan said proudly.

"Thank you, Masters, I am honored."

He said as he smiled.

"Council dismissed."

We walked out of the chambers.

"Master, two years?!"

"I know..."

He said sadly, as Obi-Wan followed us out of the chambers.

"Anakin, I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Master..."

He said as he looked to his master.

"But, I worry for Ahsoka. Who will see her training to completion?"

"I can."

Obi-Wan said.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Master, are you sure?"

"Of course, Anakin."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan"

I said as I smiled up at him.

Was this actually happening?


	2. Departure

**A/N Wow! You guys really liked the first chapter, thanks so much for your feedback! Just so you guys know, I'm not planning on ending this anytime soon, because I just started it, Lol some of you guys didn't know if this was made a long time ago, and I get that. Anyway, thanks once again! Ily! On with the story!**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

It's feels as if I had been sitting here for hours...

I knew today was the day Anakin would leave.

It feels... Fake...

He had become my best friend, I don't know what I'm going to do without him.

I have been sitting on my bed for hours,

just thinking.

My thoughts were immediately disrupted by a soft knock on my door.

The door slid open, and I saw my master.

He was faking a smile, but I knew how he felt.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted me by hugging me tightly.

We separated, and I walked out my dorm so I could be there when he officially leaves.

The entire walk to his ship was silent.

Neither of us knew what to say...

I looked up to try to make eye contact, but he avoided it.

I finally stopped to try to make him **talk.** This was just making me even more upset.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Master, are you okay?"

Was she really asking this?

I've been wanting to talk to her, before I leave, but I just can't.

I think I love her, but I don't think, I know...

"Master?"

"Sorry, Snips. I was... Thinking."

"Master, this is an honor."

She said trying to be optimistic.

"To know that council trust you, that's huge."

"I know Ahsoka, but I want to be there for you."

She softly smiled at me, and turned to face me entirely.

"Master, I'm thankful that you feel that way, but I'll be fine. You know that."

We continued to walk towards my ship. This felt like the longest walk ever, but at least I got enough time to at least just feel her presence. It always calmed me, even before I felt these feelings for her.

Obi-Wan was waiting near my ship, but he wasn't looking at us, if I wanted to tell her how I felt, now would be the perfect time.

We continued to walk towards him, there was a lump in my throat, and I couldn't speak. My heartbeat immediately sped up as I opened my mouth to speak, until Obi-Wan saw us.

I SERIOUSLY MISSED THE MOMENT?!

Obi-Wan was saying his final goodbyes, as I turned to face Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I'm so proud of you. I know you will become a great Jedi Knight."

I smiled as she hugged me.

"I'm so excited for you, Master!"

We parted as I walked up the ramp, and looked back to my best friends.

"Goodbye, little brother."

"Bye, Master."

I looked to Ahsoka, and smiled reassuringly, and walked up the ramp.

She appeared everytime I closed my eyes.

She was the most beautiful person in the universe.

And I never noticed it. How?

I set the coordinates to the remote planet,

and went to the back of the ship.

I sat down, and closed my eyes.

I felt something wet, and warm going down my cheek.

Was I crying?

It was as if I was just going to break into pieces, or melt. Whichever.

It's just two years, right?

I don't know if I could stand a day without her, but I'm going to have to figure out how to.


	3. The Return

**A/N Hey guys! So, I had time on my hands, and I decided to write a short chapter before tomorrow, so yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Two years later..

The temple had been finished, and they now have temple guards, and are bringing Jedi, and Younglings to the temple.

So, in other words, I'm finally going back.

There literally was not a day I didn't think of her. I know for a fact she has achieved so much, and I can't wait to see her.

I walked up the ramp of the ship to leave to planet.

I set the coordinates for Coruscant, and leaned back in my seat. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes, and thought of her once again.

Ever since I left, I started loving her even more. But, there's only one downfall. If I make my move, and tell her how I feel about her, what if she is loyal to the code? What will I do then? I'll sacrifice out friendship.

But, I still want to tell her.

I arrived on Coruscant, and I immediately felt her presence. My heart started pounding out of my chest, and I knew she felt it. She was so powerful when I left, and I'm not surprised she's gotten stronger.

I landed the ship, and practically ran down the ramp, and into the temple.

On my way to see Ahsoka, I met Obi-Wan, we talked for a little, but I needed to see Ahsoka.

I started to speed walk, so I wouldn't get any looks, but I didn't care. I just ran. I sensed her presence, and saw her. She's beautiful. I was too distracted by her beauty, to notice that she was now a Jedi Knight. I'm so proud of her, and in two years?

I started running towards her, she heard my footsteps, and started sprinting towards me.

We hugged each other, and I might have went to far... I picked her up, and spun her. I was just too excited, but she didn't act like she minded it.

"I thought I felt your presence but... Hi!"

She said out of breath, she hugged me again, and let go breathing quickly.

"I've missed you, Ahsoka. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Master."

Some other guy came up, and hugged Ahsoka.

"Master, this is Jagen Corr."

The way he looked at Ahsoka, just made me want to explode.

"Master Skywalker, I've heard my share about you."

He shook my hand, and I just wanted to squeeze the life out of him.

"My reputation precedes me then."

"Jagen, and I were going to go to the mess hall. Would you like to join us?"

She said with a grin.

"Uhh, sure."

She looked so happy, but I don't know if I like this guy. The way he looks at her isn't out of love, or friendship, and it's not out of hatred...

 **A/N So, Anakin got back, only to see this random dude with Ahsoka. So, what do you think of Jagen? No hate please! Thanks guys! Ily!**


End file.
